PROM NIGHT
by Roxylady666
Summary: GraduationandProm ContestOS: le bal de promo ou quand deux vilains petits canards se changent en cygnes. Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur : . fanfiction . net/community/GraduationandProm ContestOS/94113/
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de l'OS : PROM NIGHT**

**Sujet choisi : **bal de promo

**Major de la promo ou instigateur du bal (auteur) : Roxylady666**

**Jury ou Chaperon (correctrice) : aucun**

**Danseurs (couple choisi) : Edward/Bella**

**Règlement intérieur ou charte du bal (Discla****imer) : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les utiliser.**

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur : **http:/www . fanfiction. net/community/GraduationandProm_ContestOS/94113/

**PROM NIGHT **

**BPOV :**

**-Active Bella ! On n'a pas toute la journée !**

_Heureusement qu'on a toute la nuit ! _

Ce soir, c'est le grand soir. Le bal de promo annoncé depuis quelques mois va débuter dans quelques heures et je n'arrive toujours pas à revisser cette satanée ampoule au milieu de ce gymnase où s'affairent la moitié des promus! Leah trépigne d'impatience. Elle s'imagine déjà dans les bras de Jacob, mon meilleur ami, en train de danser un slow romantique. Si elle savait que lui ne rêve que de salsa endiablée, ça calmerait son côté guimauve. Mais comme c'est aussi ma meilleure amie, je me la coince et lui tire la langue en tentant de mettre cette ampoule à sa place. Tout ça pour une soirée à laquelle je ne participerai pas ! J'enrage ! J'ai toujours fait mine de détester ce genre de plan, tout simplement car je n'y ai jamais été invitée. Je ne suis pas de celles qu'on remarque. Si j'avais été blonde et télékinésiste, on m'aurait appelée Carrie White ! Mais je ne suis que Bella Swan : maigre, moche, mortifiée. Je porte le deuil du bahut depuis que j'ai douze ans. Mon style gothique soft passe plutôt inaperçu et mes goûts musicaux ne sont que des notes de bruit aux oreilles de mes congénères. Je suis un peu le fantôme des couloirs de l'école: incolore, inodore et qui fait peur de loin dans le brouillard. Je m'y suis habituée même si en secret, je rêve d'être aussi populaire que Rosalie Hale, la cheerleader à gros seins et au QI de moins 12.

Mais ça pourrait être pire ! Ce pauvre nerd d'Edward Cullen n'a pas été invité et en plus, ce soir, il doit se coltiner le ramassage des bulletins de votes pour l'élection du roi et de la reine des bœufs. Faut dire qu'il n'a rien pour lui : pas de style, des lunettes de geek, des chemises à carreaux immondes et une timidité maladive. Au début, je croyais qu'il était muet. Avec les années je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était que mort de trouille et de honte. Les autres lui réservent un accueil chaleureux tous les matins, entre claques, racket et insultes. Je le plains. Moi au moins, on me fout la paix. Et puis, j'ai Leah. Le premier qui s'approche pour me chercher des noises risque de se prendre un magistral coup de pied où je pense. La boxe thaï, ça aide à se faire respecter et à défendre ses potes.

**-Enfin ! Ben dis donc, tu as revendu ton cerveau pour pouvoir faire les soldes ?**

**-Va te faire voir !**

Je descends difficilement de mon échelle et lui fais un joli geste d'amitié en passant devant elle :

**-On va bouffer ! J'ai une de ces dalles !**

**-Ok. Je dois aller chercher ma robe, tu viens avec moi !**

Je remarque que ce n'est pas une question.

**-Allez ! Tu pourras chercher dans les poubelles du magasin pour voir s'ils ont des t-shirt noirs ! Je te paye le déjeuner en échange.**

Vu la tête de mes finances, je ne refuse pas. Mon père part du principe qu'il faut bosser pour se payer ce qu'on veut. Depuis mes quinze ans, je n'ai plus vu la couleur de l'argent de poche. Alors je fais de petits jobs pour sustenter mon dressing à moitié vide. T-shirts, vestes, jeans… noirs et parfois un t-shirt de groupe les jours de fête.

En sortant je remarque Cullen qui me fait un signe de la main. Polie, je lui réponds, en espérant qu'il n'insiste pas trop, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air d'une cruche en bégayant une question futile et inintéressante sur comment il passe ses journées... Même si j'adore son regard perdu derrière ses lunettes et son sourire gêné quand il me croise dans le corridor principal…

**-Bella… tu as un ticket !**

Je souris bêtement à Leah et l'entraîne vers la sortie du gymnase rempli de ballons d'hélium et de guirlandes de toutes les couleurs. Le thème du bal est le cirque. Quelle idée ! Je me demande comment sera habillé Cullen, en éléphant ? Il est trop maigre. En clown triste roi de la dépression ? Je pense que ça lui irait comme un gant ! Toute à mes réflexions, je manque de tomber la tête la première dans les seins de Rosalie Hale.

**-Hey ! Regarde où tu vas avorton !**

**-Tu fermes ta gueule ou tu la ramasses à la paille, c'est clair ?**

Leah a le chic pour mettre les gens à l'aise. L'an dernier, elle a fracassé la tronche de Mike Newton, le quaterback de l'équipe des Spartians de Forks, ville de la plénitude exacerbée, du calme olympien et de notre mouroir, pardon, lycée de m… ! Il avait frappé sa gonzesse devant tout le monde. Il a eu tort. Et il a passé trois jours à l'hôpital. Je comprends pourquoi Rosalie se met à marcher deux fois plus vite que d'habitude.

**-Leah, tu lui as fait peur !**

**-J'espère bien ! Elle ouvre encore sa g…. et elle va se retrouver sous son cheval notre écuyère !**

Leah est vraiment une fille super et pleine d'humour. Dommage que Jacob ne pense qu'à ses fesses, ils iraient très bien ensemble.

**xxxoooxxx**

Le magasin est bondé de gens qu'on connaît. A croire que tous les lycéens ne se fringuent que chez PiXie. La patronne est un peu plus vieille que nous mais elle est très gentille et surtout très commerçante. C'est la seule styliste qui vend ses créations à moins de trente dollars.

**-Salut les filles ! Prêtes pour le grand soir ?**

**-Salut Alice ! Non pas vraiment ! **

Alice Brandon est la curiosité incarnée, c'est peut-être comme ça qu'elle chope ses idées de vêtements.

**-Qui est l'heureux élu Leah ?**

**-Jacob Black. **

**-Hum bon choix ! Et toi Bella ?**

**-Freddy Krueger, film 3. Ce soir c'est DvD et Nutella !**

Le silence commence à devenir pesant et la bouche d'Alice a du mal à ne pas faire un trou dans le plancher :

**-Bella… ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas été invitée ?**

Sa fausse surprise est touchante. Ne voulant point en rajouter, je décide de garder ma bouche fermée. Je me sens assez mal à l'aise comme ça.

**-Eh oui, notre chère Bella n'a pas trouvé chaussure à son pied ! Ou n'a pas vraiment cherché !**

Leah m'en veut toujours d'avoir refusé d'aller au bal avec Quil, son cousin. Il est mignon mais… il est mignon quoi. Et moi les trucs mignons, je les laisse prendre la poussière sur les étagères.

**-Quel dommage ! Tu es si jolie ! **

**-Tu parles de qui Alice ?**

Leah roule des yeux et fait mine de ne pas m'avoir entendue.

**-Ma robe est prête ?**

**-Oui, elle est dans la cabine 5, elle n'attend que toi ma petite Leah! Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper de ta copine Swan !**

Je n'ai même pas le temps de crier au scandale qu'Alice m'entraîne de force dans l'arrière boutique :

**-Kim ! Tu me remplaces !**

La stagiaire lui sourit et prend sa place à la caisse tandis que je peste entre mes dents serrées.

**-Quand tu sortiras d'ici, les cœurs vont se briser en mille morceaux et Rosalie Hale aura autant de charisme qu'une ****courgette**** à côté de toi !**

**-Tu fais aussi dans la chirurgie reconstructrice ?**

Alice éclate de rire :

**-Aaaah Bella ! Tu dois tout apprendre ! Le maquillage, une dose de charme et un humour à revendre font trois fois mieux qu'une opération ! Tu vas voir ! **

Une tornade s'abat alors sur l'arrière boutique. Tout n'est que couleurs et paillettes : tissus, maquillage, brosse, parfum… telle le sac de Mary Poppins, la boutique d'Alice recèle des merveilles !

**-Ca y est ! J'ai la robe ! Il y a une cabine derrière toi. Vas-y et ne rechigne pas !**

Je prends le long morceau de tissus qu'elle me tend et rentre dans la cabine avec une tête de chien battu ! Quelle idée j'ai eue de dire oui à Leah ! Tout ça pour un burger végé dégueulasse… quelle nouille ! Je mets du temps avant de comprendre comment enfiler la robe et arrive tant bien que mal à remonter la fermeture éclair dans le dos. Je sors de la cabine avec les cheveux dans tous les sens :

**-Désolée… j'ai pas l'habitude !**

**-Excellent ! Regarde-toi.**

Elle me fait pivoter sur la gauche et le reflet que je vois dans le miroir me coupe le souffle : une brindille brune à la poitrine généreuse et aux bras ballants me sourit niaisement. Elle a une taille fine et une peau de lait. La robe souligne ses courbes sans en faire trop car elle est simple mais efficace. Les robes fourreau ont cette capacité à transformer n'importe qu'elle femme banale en femme fatale. Alice a peut-être raison : tricher n'est pas tromper et un peu de maquillage ne fichera pas en l'air mes principes. Je souris à mon doppelganger et lui fais un signe de la main avant de lui tourner le dos. Ne jamais omettre de saluer son double maléfique, ça porte malheur. C'est Drew Barrymore, dans le film « Doppelganger », justement, qui me l'a appris et depuis je fais toujours gaffe ! Je ne voudrais pas finir comme son personnage !

**-Tu vas être sublime ce soir !**

**-Oui, mon écran plat ne va pas s'en remettre !**

**-QUOI ! Tu vas aller à ce bal avec ou sans cavalier et tu vas tous les faire tomber à tes pieds ! Parole d'Alice Brandon ! Et c'est non négociable !**

Une Alice en colère, c'est comme un ouragan… en bien moins fade que la chanson de Steph' de Monac ! Je ne discute pas. En plus, mon père est parti en week-end avec celui de Leah, je fais donc ce que je veux, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne… Je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'idée de devoir me taper cette soirée toute seule dans un coin. Pourvu que personne ne me remarque ! Vu la tonne de maquillage qu'Alice prépare, c'est mal parti.

**-Ferme les yeux et détends-toi ! **

Les différents types de pinceaux caressent mon visage. Je sens la poudre chatouiller mes narines et le fard à paupières se balader de long en large sur les miennes.

**-Ouvre un peu les lèvres s'il te plaît.**

La sensation du gloss est agréable et me fait sourire.

**-Tu vois que tu aimes ça ! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.**

_Et toi Rosalie, tu peux aller te coucher ! _Je ne me reconnais absolument pas. Mon regard est plus intense, mes lèvres mieux dessinées et mes pommettes plus saillantes.

**-Wow Alice ! Tu es une magicienne ! **

**-Le modèle y est pour beaucoup. Tu es belle ! Arrête de penser le contraire ! Je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux.**

_Et là, c'est le drame !_

Je n'ai jamais réussi à dompter ma tignasse. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Je me demande si elle n'est pas animée d'une volonté propre… mais Alice a l'air de s'en sortir. Ses doigts dans ma chevelure me font un bien incommensurable et je me surprends à vouloir que ça dure d'avantage. Je soupire de contentement au moment où ma marraine la fée me demande d'ouvrir les yeux de nouveau: je ne sais pas où j'ai disparu. Cette fille-là est bien trop belle pour être mon double, maléfique ou non. Cette vision me fait l'effet d'un pansement sur mes années de torpeur mélancolique. Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, je me sens belle, prête à conquérir le monde comme un soldat à la veille d'une révolution. J'aurai presque envie de pleurer mais ça ruinerait mon maquillage (Rosalie, sors de ce corps !).

**-Va montrer à Leah à quel point tu es ravissante !**

Je me lève délicatement comme si une fourchette était restée plantée dans mon fessier et marche doucement vers la boutique et le rayon des bijoux. Mes yeux croisent un autre regard et ne croient pas ce qu'ils voient. Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été transformée en cygne. Et le cygne noir que j'aperçois en face de moi fait exploser mon cœur. Je suis très contente de me rendre compte que je produis le même effet sur lui étant donné que ses yeux n'ont pas quitté ses chaussures depuis que je suis sortie de l'arrière boutique.

**-..jour Bella…**

Oui effectivement, je lui fais de l'effet. Le problème, c'est que lui aussi me fait de l'effet et pas qu'un peu. Je pourrai toujours dire que c'est le trop plein de blush qu'a étalé Alice sur mes deux joues qui me fait ressembler à Bozo le clown… ce qui ira très bien dans le thème du bal soit dit en passant.

Le costume que porte Edward Cullen est à tomber mais il l'est bien moins que celui qui s'y sent mal à l'aise : petit sourire timide, fossettes des deux côtés de ses lèvres, regard fuyant et foutrement sexy, le Edward qui se tortille devant moi pourrait être l'incarnation du sex appeal s'il ne se tortillait pas comme une truite juste après la pêche. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de son visage. Sans ses horribles lunettes d'intello, il ferait tomber n'importe quelle fille comme une mouche. Surtout avec un regard pareil : des yeux aussi verts et profonds, ça devrait être interdit…

**-Je vois que Jazz a bien travaillé ! Tu es superbe Edward !**

Alice est aux anges. Jasper, c'est son chéri, il s'occupe de dénicher les nouvelles tendances pour le magasin et il est apparemment très doué dans le relooking…

**-…erci … lice. …ella … es… ublime… **

_J'ai bien entendu ?_

Il ne m'a toujours pas regardée alors que mes rétines le bouffent tout cru! Je le trouve de plus en plus à mon goût et je ne suis pas la seule : toutes les jeunes femmes de la boutique le dévorent des yeux, Leah comprise. Elle me fait un signe m'intimant de l'inviter au bal. Je fais non de la tête. Elle insiste mais elle n'en a pas besoin. Le mauvais sort s'en charge :

**-…ella…. drais… moi… bal…soir…te plaît ?**

**-Pardon Edward ?**

Il respire un grand coup :

**-Je me demandais si tu … voudrais… heu… être ma cavalière pour…**

**-Avec plaisir !**

_Mais ta gueule l'hormone sexuelle !_

Leah et Alice sourient et tapent dans leurs mains comme des gosses de dix ans. Quant à moi, je n'arrive pas à calmer les battements de mon cœur ni le rouge qui me monte maintenant jusqu'au cerveau ! Ca va être sympa ce soir, je sens que je vais regretter Freddy Krueger !

**xxxoooxxx**

Je suis devant la porte de chez moi et me concentre sur la chanson qui tourne en boucle dans mon iPod depuis une heure, The Cure, _The Funeral Party_, tout ce que je ressens en attendant Edward Cullen. J'ai l'impression d'aller à mon propre enterrement ! Je suis pressée d'en finir même si j'adore ma tenue. Alice a refusé de me dire le prix de la robe et du reste et j'ai peur de ne jamais vouloir l'enlever tant je m'y sens bien… vu que je ne pourrai jamais me la payer, autant la lui rendre propre et repassée, sans regrets. Je gigote comme une enfant de six ans qui a envie de faire pipi : le temps passe vraiment lentement quand on se sent aussi bien qu'une baleine échouée sur le bord d'une plage ! Enfin, je vois sa Volvo grise se garer sur le bord de la route, à côté de mon pick-up rouge. J'éteins mon pod, souffle de soulagement et espère que ça va passer vite… J'entends une portière claquer.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais mourir d'apoplexie…_

Il a l'air nettement plus détendu que dans la boutique et sourit, de ce sourire qui vous fait mourir de plaisir, qui me réchauffe le corps et apaise mes craintes. Tout à coup, je me sens terriblement bien en le voyant arriver décontracté et satisfait. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer en quelques heures pour que M. Timide devienne M. La Classe ? Il faudra que je le torture pour qu'il m'avoue son secret… _torturer Edward Cullen… je me demande par quelle partie du corps je commencerai…_ mon bas ventre s'anime…

Je sors de mes rêveries érotiques lorsqu'il me tend une fleur à mettre autour de mon poignet : une rose en tissus noir, décorée d'une petite araignée en strass.

**-Salut Bella… J'ai pensé que tu aimerais…**

**-Salut Edward… C'est parfait. **

Il me prend la main et me conduit jusqu'à la voiture.

**-Après vous madame !**

_Et en plus c'est un gentleman. Peut-être que cette soirée ne sera pas si mal…_

Nous verrouillons les portières et attachons notre ceinture. Comme je boucle la mienne, Edward met en marche l'autoradio et achève le peu de raison qu'il me reste : Birdy Nam Nam, _Bonne Nouvelle_. Peu de gens connaissent ce groupe, seuls ceux qui ont du goût et des oreilles apprécient ce genre de musique. Edward est fait pour moi, avec ou sans ses lunettes, avec ou sans son costume, avec ou sans ses vêtements... et mon bas ventre chauffe toujours !

**-Tu connais BNN ?**

**-Oui. J'aime beaucoup. **

**-C'est de mieux en mieux ! **

Il me sourit et démarre la voiture. Nous roulons en respectant ces fichues limitations de vitesse et arrivons, stressés et sans encombres, devant la porte du gymnase décorée en entrée de chapiteau. Pas mal. Ca ne fait pas trop carton pâte, ils se sont bougés cette année.

**-Ca va aller Bella ? Je veux dire, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te voie avec moi je comprendrai…**

Ce qu'il vient de me dire me brise le cœur. Comment pourrais-je avoir honte d'Edward Cullen ce soir ? Tout à coup, je regrette de ne pas le connaître mieux. Il a l'air si prévenant et doux malgré son regard débordant de panique que je ne peux qu'être sous le charme. Les contes de fées existent et nous sommes entrain d'en vivre un :

**-Edward, je suis honorée d'être ta cavalière ce soir. Entrons et mettons-leur la pâté de leur vie ! **

Nous passons la porte et sourions en entendant la musique. Du Siouxsie à un bal de promo, j'en ai rêvé, le dieu de la chance l'a fait !

Il prend mon gilet et le dépose avec sa veste aux vestiaires. Angela ne sait plus où regarder :

**-Bonsoir Edward ! Tu es très en beauté. **

**-Merci Angela.**

**-Tu es accompagné à ce que je vois.**

Curieuse et mauvaise ! Tout Angela ! Je me dirige vers Edward en roulant des mécaniques et lui décoche une rangée de dents blanches en pleine poire :

**-Oui Angela, Edward a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter.**

Ses yeux étincellent de jalousie contenue ! Je suis en train de prendre mon pied et la soirée ne fait que commencer !

**-Passez une bonne soirée !**

**-Merci, toi aussi !**

Nous filons sans demander notre reste et tentons de passer inaperçus en entrant dans la salle de bal… c'est loupé. Plus nous avançons, plus nous croisons de yeux ronds et de bouches tombantes, sans compter les quolibets qui arrivent jusqu'à nos oreilles : _la garce, elle cachait bien son jeu mais qui a transformé Cullen en bombe sexuelle la s… je suis sûre qu'elle va se le faire oh mon dieu mais c'est Cullen et Swan !_

Rosalie va exploser tellement elle se retient de hurler à la lune. Leah et Jacob foncent sur nous et nous invitent à leur table :

**-Vous êtes superbes mes biquets !**

**-Merci Jake ! Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus !**

La robe bleu roi de Leah lui va à ravir. Jacob et ses cheveux longs d'indien quileute font craquer les midinettes mais étrangement, il n'a d'yeux que pour Leah, ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir. Ils ont l'air de bien se plaire, j'espère qu'il ne la traitera pas comme les autres… car Leah est loin d'être les autres.

Edward nous sert un verre de sangria et attend que quelqu'un porte un toast. C'est Leah qui dégaine :

**-Mort aux cons et à nous la teuf !**

Le DJ est bon : il décide d'envoyer la purée avec _Why can't I be you_ des Cure ! Décidément, ils ont fait dans le vintage ! Edward se lève d'un bond et m'entraîne sur la piste. Non content d'être sexy, il bouge comme un dieu ! J'ai vraiment l'air d'une groupie attardée devant son artiste préféré et j'essaie d'avoir l'air naturel en me déhanchant comme miss Piggy.

_Si je ferme les yeux et que je ne les vois pas, ils ne me verront pas me prendre la honte du siècle hein ?_

La main d'Edward se place sur mes reins tandis que son autre main serre la mienne. Il me fait tourner dans tous les sens sans jamais m'étourdir ni me faire tomber mollement sur le linoléum soudain je me sens légère et sexy, magnifique et jalousée par toutes les pouffes de la salle. Et je m'en moque ! Je me sens bien avec Edward Cullen à mon bras et il se sent bien avec moi, je me dis que c'est tout ce qui compte et me refuse à imaginer la suite : lui et ses lunettes de myope, moi et mes t-shirts plein de trous. Tonight is the night et je compte bien en profiter un maximum.

La musique s'arrête et le professeur de biologie, Monsieur Molina, monte sur scène :

**-Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs et bienvenus au traditionnel bal de promo ! Je vois que vous êtes tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres !**

Son regard s'attarde sur Edward et moi et nous baissons les yeux, ne sachant plus où disparaître.

**-Vous allez devoir élire votre roi et reine et je suis sûr qu'il sera difficile de choisir ! Voici les couples candidats : Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley !**

La salle retentit d'applaudissements et de cris, ils ont toujours été très populaires ces deux-là !

**-Rosalie Halle et Emmett Mac Carthy !**

Et re-bravo… c'est agaçant ! Les applaudissements se tarissent un peu quand M. Molina cite Jake et Leah. Edward et moi tapons très fort dans nos mains jusqu'à ce que la bombe éclate :

**-Et enfin, Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan !**

Deux trois personnes dont Leah et Jake osent applaudir. Je ne sais plus où me mettre tout comme mon cavalier ! On sourit niaisement au moment où la lumière d'un spot bleu explose nos rétines. Heureusement, la musique reprend et nous pouvons courir nous cacher sous notre table :

**-Non mais qui a eu cette idée débile ?**

Je vois Leah rentrer les épaules et Jake mourir de rire, je comprends tout de suite. Edward regarde ses pieds et refrène un sourire.

**-Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que tu trouves ça drôle Edward !**

**-De toute façon on ne sera pas élus alors no stress Bella.**

**-Mouais…**

Le DJ décide qu'il est l'heure d'emballer les filles avec _Forever Young_ d'Alphaville. Cette chanson a l'âge de ma grand-mère mais fait toujours danser les foules. Edward me prend la main :

**-Faisons bonne figure…**

Je le suis, transpirante et tremblante. Sa main gauche se pose sur ma taille et je mets les miennes sur ses épaules :

**-Edward, je n'aime pas ça…**

**-Le slow ?**

**-Non, la façon dont mon cœur bât…**

Ca y est, ça, c'est fait. Je suis mortifiée une fois de plus. Sa main droite saisit mon menton :

**-Tu es magnifique Bella, je l'ai toujours pensé. Que ce soit en robe du soir ou en jean, je t'ai toujours trouvée superbe…**

Ses yeux verts pénètrent mon regard chocolat et me font fondre comme de la gelée.

Je ferme les yeux en espérant que le malaise passe, à la place je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes et je laisse faire. Il a le goût de l'adrénaline et de la sangria collé à sa bouche. Et ça me rend toute chose. Ma langue perce le fin rempart qui la sépare de la sienne et nous nous embrassons fougueusement. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et les siennes défont mon chignon. Des mèches chatouillent mes épaules et je frissonne comme notre baiser se fait plus urgent. Je ne peux plus respirer, je ne touche plus terre et quelque chose me dit que la Chance est avec moi. Il retire ses lèvres des miennes et j'ai froid. Ses bras autour de mes épaules nues sont comme un réconfort jusqu'à ce que Jake casse les réjouissances en prévenant Edward qu'il n'aura pas à ramasser les bulletins, vu qu'Angela s'en charge. Mon cavalier lui sourit et m'entraîne vers l'autre gymnase qui se trouve juste derrière la scène.

**-Quelle soirée ! **dit-il en refermant la porte.

**-Oui. Je me sens un peu bizarre… la sangria… **

**-J'en doute.**

Il m'embrasse tel un épervier qui enlève sa proie, alors je me serre contre lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Sentir son torse contre ma poitrine me rend vivante. Je passe mes mains dans son dos, il fait la même chose, à la différence que je sens glisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe…

**-Si tu ne veux pas…**

**-Trop tard Cullen… embrasse-moi encore. **

Je laisse la robe glisser le long de mon corps et me retrouve en sous-vêtements contre le costume hors de pris d'Edward Cullen. Le feu de l'anticipation brûle mon ventre et je ne peux retenir un gémissement quand il dégrafe mon soutien gorge. Je veux cet homme ! Il y a quelques heures à peine, je nous trouvais pathétiques. Maintenant, je nous trouve extrêmement désirables!

Ses doigts jouent avec mes tétons, son autre main caresse mes fesses avec douceur et volupté. Je lui enlève sa cravate et déboutonne sa chemise avec précaution, ce qui a l'air de leur rendre nerveux. Il se charge d'ôter le reste de ses vêtements et m'allonge lentement sur le sol.

**-Bella… je…**

**-Pour moi aussi, c'est la première fois… ne t'en inquiète pas et ne t'arrête surtout pas de nous faire du bien !**

Je me trouve un peu cavalière mais si je ne fais rien, je me retrouverai nue et frustrée sur le sol de ce gymnase miteux. Autant aller jusqu'au bout !

Ses lèvres se promènent sur mon string et me rendent folle ! Je l'enlève afin de lui faire comprendre ce que je désire. Il ne me fait pas attendre et joue de sa langue sur mon paquet de nerfs. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il fait cela pour la première fois. Je bénis notre pays d'avoir rendu les films pornos légaux et accessibles !

Sa langue accélère le mouvement… mon corps se cambre et réclame plus mais je n'ai pas le temps de le lui dire et suis emportée par un orgasme d'une puissance inouïe. Tandis que je reprends mes esprits, il pose sa tête contre mon épaule et m'embrasse de nouveau. La forme que prend son boxer m'apprend que je lui fais bien plus qu'un simple petit effet. Ma main caresse son membre et le libère de sa prison de tissus. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cinq innocents petits doigts puissent faire gémir Edward Cullen d'une manière aussi…

**-Oh… Bella… c'est merveilleux…**

Je suis sûre que je m'y prends mal mais comme il a l'air d'aimer ça, je ne m'arrête pas et accentue la pression le long de sa hampe. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller au plaisir. Ses halètements sont comme une douce musique, suaves, charnels, angéliques et timides… tout comme lui. Je prends conscience alors à quel point je le trouve beau. Ses yeux mi clos, sa bouche entr'ouverte, son sourire crispé dans la transe le rendent si sensuel. Il ouvre les yeux :

**-Bella… j'ai envie de… toi… **

La voix de M. Molina fait échos à ses soupirs :

_**-Il est maintenant temps de dévoiler les grands vainqueurs de….**_

Je tends la main vers son costume et cherche le précieux sésame dans l'une de ses poches. Mon sourire apprend à mon demi-dieu que la partie peut commencer. Je déroule le préservatif sur son sexe et m'allonge à côté de mon amant :

**-Prends-moi !**

Je suis stupéfaite par ma propre audace ! Si ma mère me voyait… elle serait fière de moi ! Je suis également surprise par l'assurance de mon chevalier servant et j'ai du mal à reconnaître en lui le Edward Cullen du lycée. Apparemment, lui non plus : il rougit en se plaçant au-dessus de mon corps fébrile, sa virilité caressant mon entrée prête à l'accueillir. Je lui souris et tente de l'apaiser par quelques mots :

**-Edward… tu me plais… ne doute pas… de toi…**

Il ferme les yeux et me pénètre d'un coup sec, comme pour en finir au plus vite. La douleur fulgurante est vite remplacée par le plaisir de le sentir en moi. Mes ongles labourent ses omoplates pendant qu'il accélère le rythme tout comme le roulement de tambour dans la salle voisine. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mes joues empourprées et m'abandonne à lui. Ses gémissements sont le bonheur incarné ! Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Mon corps est comme parcouru de sensations diverses et variées, un condensé de toutes mes premières fois, une catharsis de mes joies et de mes échecs. Son regard s'accroche au mien comme il murmure mon prénom :

**-Bella… je suis fou de toi…**

Je souris, ne sachant que dire bien que je sois, moi aussi, folle de lui en cet instant.

M. Molina continue de chauffer la salle tandis qu'Edward s'occupe d'échauffer mes sens :

_**-Attention….. attentiooooooon….. les gagnants…. **_

Mais plus rien ne compte à part le corps d'Edward contre le mien, plus rien ne compte à part l'orgasme qui nous enlace, plus rien ne compte à part… nos noms beuglés dans un micro dans la salle voisine et qui a le mérite de couvrir nos cris de plaisir ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements fait bourdonner nos oreilles. Nous nous regardons quelques secondes sans comprendre puis reprenons nos esprits :

**-Merde ! On a gagné ! On est les chefs des bœufs !**

**-Zut ! J'y crois pas ! **

**-Moi non plus !**

Je crie de stupeur et de honte en voyant Leah dans l'encadrement de la porte :

**-C'est vraiment votre soirée les enfants ! Jolies fesses Eddie mais je doute que Bella soit d'accord que tu les montres devant une foule de jeunes filles en fleur et de péteux prépubères !**

**-LEAH !**

Elle sort en refermant la porte, je peux entendre son rire de crécelle. Edward m'embrasse chastement en se débarrassant de la capote. Nous nous rhabillons alors en quatrième vitesse et filons dans la salle de bal. Nos cheveux portent les traces de notre ébat et je me doute que nous ne ressemblons plus à grand chose, tu parles de souverains ! Au moment où nous montons sur la scène, je me rappelle que nous avons laissé le préservatif et mon string dans la salle attenante. C'est rouge de honte et un tantinet morte de rire que je laisse Rosalie Hale et son regard haineux poser la couronne sur mes cheveux en bataille. Edward baisse la tête devant un Jake hilare. J'entends mon meilleur ami lui dire une bêtise à l'oreille :

**-T'as oublié ta cravate… ça fait mauvais genre…**

_Si tu savais Jake…_

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en descendant de la scène. Edward se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse sous les « woaaaaaaaaaawwwww » de l'assistance. La musique explose nos tympans : Frankie Goes to Hollywood, _The Power of Love_. Le vintage a vraiment du bon ce soir ! Nous descendons de scène et montrons l'exemple, nos langues entremêlées dans un baiser ardent, dansant au rythme de la musique. Edward caresse nonchalamment mes fesses et ouvre grands les yeux :

**-Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir oublié quelque chose à ce que je vois.**

**-Si on allait récupérer tout ce bazar ?**

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne vers notre lieu de luxure :

**-Dis-moi que tu en as un deuxième…**

Il hoche la tête :

**-Le reste est dans la boîte à gants…**

Mon sourire en dit long comme je referme la porte de la petite salle, faisant un clin d'œil à Jake et Leah qui se dirigent du même pas pressant vers le laboratoire de biologie… La nuit va être longue :

**-Mon père ne rentre que dimanche…**

**-Et mes parents sont en voyage. Les Dieux sont avec nous, ma très chère Reine…**

Mon cœur se remet à battre plus vite alors que la langue d'Edward Cullen s'attarde le long de mon cou…


	2. Addict of READERS Awards

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Parallèlement aux Addict of Lemon Awards, le DAL lance les Addict of READERS Awards. C'est à vous de nominez vos fics préférées dans différentes catégories comme Best surnatural story ou encore best historical story.

Si vous avez aimé cette fic je vous invite à aller sur le lien suivant et faire entendre votre voix : **h t t p : / / d a m n – a d d i c t – l e m o n . f o r u m g r a t u i t . f r / f 1 7 0 – a d d i c t – o f – r e a d e r s – a w a r d s** (le lien est aussi sur mon profil)

**_JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! VOUS ETES SUPER CHOUETTES !_**

**_ENCORE MERCI DE ME LIRE ET A TRES BIENTOT !_**

Votre dévouée Roxylady666


End file.
